Teamwork Chapter 1: In The Beginning
by Ninja Boy24
Summary: With the Infection spreading , friendship and teamwork is the only key to survival. This is true for a group of six survivor's that have known each other since the very beginning of it all. On Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead 2, whatever else I may add to the story that is not strictly L4D2 or any else that is owned by Valve. But, I do own the name's of the OC's in this story. **

**Warnings: Contains Violence and Intense Gore, Viewer Discretion is Strongly Advised!**

**Summary: With the Infection spreading , friendship and teamwork is the only key to survival. This is true for a group of six survivor's that have known each other since the very beginning of it all. Now with no help from the military or CEDA, these six individuals must duke it out with unnatural beings in a fight for their very lives.**

**Chapter 1: What The Fuck Is Going On?**

Pain, that was all he could feel at the moment. One minute he driving home with his friend Ashton and then all of a sudden, the car slammed into something that exploded into a shower of green goo that sent the car into a convenience store.

As Josh attempted to pick himself up, he felt a sharp pain at his side. He immediately put his hand on the wound and pressed down. Trying to make sure he didn't bleed to death from either it be glass or just something that got impaled into his side.

He rolled onto his back and looked down at his side. There was a large gash that went at least three inches deep. Josh saw no signs of anything stuck into his side, he gave a small sigh of relief after that. As he looked to his right and saw a huge hole into what was supposed to be the door of a road side convenience store.

Then, as he looked to his left, he saw Ashton lying up against a downed shelf unconscious. He used his good right hand to pull himself up from behind the counter he got flung over from the crash. He limped his way over to his friend to check if he was ok.

But all of a sudden, a heavy weight tackled him to the ground and started to claw and rip at his chest. Thankfully, since he was wearing a large hoodie it took a few more seconds than usually to tear it open. All the time for him to reach for something behind him and use it to whack whatever thing was trying to kill him across the face.

As Ashton groggily opened his eyes, he immediately shook his head to try and get rid of the dizziness. As he looked out of his peripheral vision, he noticed a dark figure slowly crawling through the hole in the convenience store and heading for Josh. But, before he could warn Josh, the figure let loose an spine-chilling screech and soar through the air tackling Josh over the counter.

As Ashton frantically tried to pick himself up and rush to the aid of his friend, he heard a resounding whack and a dull thud like something hit the floor. Worried even more, he rushed toward the counter and hopped over to see a very amusing sight (to him at least).

There, Josh was lying on his back letting out a string of curses with a rusted lead pipe in one hand and the other on what seemed to be like a wound, that of course was still bleeding. Also, in the corner slumped into what seemed like an awkward position, was the dark figure that tackled Josh.

He walked over to the figure and nudged it with his foot, accepting that Josh had killed, whatever it was he went over to his friend to help him up.

Josh, still cursing out to the heavens tried to walk forward, but tripped over his own feet. Thankfully, Ashton had caught him before he hit the ground.

"Be careful Josh, you look hurt," Ashton said in a worried voice. Josh shook off Ashton and gripped onto the counter and pulled himself over it.

"Josh, where are you going," Ashton asked concerned for his friend. Josh turned around to look at his friend and said with a pained smile," Where else, I need to find some gauze or cloth to stop this wound from bleeding.

Ashton chuckled darkly and smiled at Josh. "Ok man, and while we are at it let's find out what made us crash after we are reading to leave." Josh nodded and silently agreed with him and went through the numerous aisles of the spacious convenience store until finding a small clothing section, only carrying socks and men's underwear.

Not wanting to risk bleeding further, he picked up a plastic bag with a pair of socks inside and ripped it open. Taking the knee high socks and wrapping them around his waist tightly, with a few other pairs wrapped around those for good measure, he went to the other side of the store to see what Ashton found.

It turns out, that the creature that tackled him to the ground was actually a human that had been subjected to the green flu. These special infected as they are called differently and have different attributes/abilities. But for this one, it is called a Hunter, because of its amazing agility and speed. Also able to jump high distances, this was an infected you didn't want to meet alone.

Back to Josh, who was now openly laughing at is friend, because he was stuffing his face with mouthfuls of beef jerky he just so happened to 'find' on the ground.

"Ashton," Josh said in between fits of laughter, "Less eating, more exploring." Ashton, not paying attention, continued to chow down on his precious beef jerky and a 2-Liter of Coke he 'found'.

Josh, seemingly feed up with Ashton went to the next aisle to find a rack of single strap bags that went across the torso and under the arm. Since he couldn't find his old bag, which was probably destroyed in the crash, he decided to take one.

Smiling at the small mirror in front of him, the bag blended perfectly with his outfit which was a mixture of a blackish-grey hoodie (ripped of course) and a single strap bag that matched the colors perfectly.

As Ashton and Josh meet back at the counter near the back of store, they could have sworn that they heard a small gurgling sound. Thinking of it as nothing they decided to plan out what they should do next, either head back they way they came from or head they way they were going.

Before either of them could decided, a stream a sickly green liquid flew from behind the counter and landed on them.

Ashton, in complete disgust, screamed out," Oh man this is disgusting, what the fuck is this!" Before Josh could reply are large mass of roars came from front door of the convenience store as group after group of sickly pale-looking people charged at them with unholy fury.

Not wanting, to get killed for whatever reason these people were trying to kill him for, he reached for the rusted lead pipe he used on the hunter before. He charged at front of the horde and swung his three foot long pipe at the closest infected he could reach.

While Josh was busying fighting off the horde, Ashton who was still covered in goo, continued to try and wipe the green stuff that had landed on him. But, from behind him, he heard that same gurgling sound as a fat arm hit him from behind knocking him onto the ground.

Rolling onto his back he came face to face with the most disgusting infected he had ever seen. It was incredibly obese and had hundreds of what seemed like puss pores all over its body, one even covering up its left eye completely.

Noticing that this was the thing that puked on him, Ashton charged the incredibly obese Boomer and punched it directly in the face, stunning it only for a moment. Reaching for anything he could use to kill the Boomer, his hand grabbed what seemed like a pair of scissors.

Not caring what he had, as long as it what sharp, Ashton jammed the pair of scissors into the Boomer's only useable eye repeatedly, until it fell to the ground dead.

Josh, who was no covered in blood and surrounded by the bodies of dead infected, fell onto one knee to catch his breath He looked down at his clothes and narrowed his eyes in disgust, it was covered in blood and organs, but he would have to deal with it until he got some fresh clothes.

As Ashton and Josh meet back they decided to head back to their homes, to see if anyone was alive and then head to the school. After stocking up on supplies and equipment, Josh still had his lead pipe and Ashton found a baseball bat in the toy aisle.

They both nodded to each as they set off to see who else had survived the apocalypse and hope that their friends survived as well.


End file.
